Wake me up
by shadowgirl94
Summary: It is never easy, but waking up to me never felt harder, and at one point i didn't even want to, but i was the light, and he was the darkness...how could i leave him alone to destroy the only thing i love...him...


Wake me up

I don't know how did my life get to this point, one day I was a proud kunoichi of my village admired by many, and the next here I am trying to just breathe.

I couldn't believe my life will come to a crashing end, in this dump. It was supposed to be a forest but the only thing left were craters, awful smell of rooting flesh, blood all over some mine, but more of the others; enemy ninja lying all over the once active battlefield.

It took me a second to figure out what has happened to me and to feel a pair of piercing obsidian eyes.

Flashback

_I was running home from my successful mission, not that I had failure since I became Chunnin. Now I am a special Capitan Anbu. It took me a lot sweat blood and hard work. I was proud to be on the same length as Naruto and Kakashi. It was something I took great joy in saying._

_However, there was still a piece of me, us, that wasn't complete. I fear it never will be as long as our ex teammate was wandering around the world with his new team. It was hurtful to see and think that he could ever replace us. It shook me whole just remembering his face, so empty no trace of any emotion, just pure ignorance. Naruto was upset, probably more than me._

_But after some time and thinking I just gave up. I buried my feelings deep down to the very core of my existence and let go. It wasn't easy, it still stings to this day, however in order to become someone I had to change. _

_Now I am a cold blood killer, people fear me, and am I am not the same cheery girl I used to be. My mission was to kill one young man, guilty by many, but I t was me at the end who had to get hands dirty. People say that shinobi are monsters, and I agree with them. It takes a mind to take someone's life and feel no remorse. To us it was a rule, which we learned to obey. Well, if you don't count Naruto._

_So as my chakra was running pretty low, I just had to meet trouble ahead. One minute I was jumping and the next a giant explosion trough me off balance and a group of ninja came at me full speed, killing thirst I knew so well in their eyes. If it was any other time or situation where I had my full strength it would be more than fun to unleash my sadistic side to come and play a little dance of death. But I had to work with what I got. It was unfair advantage to them at least, but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell them that. _

"_Damn"_

_It was all over in about half an hour, to me very long period of time, but I got the job done. I got hurt quite bad, but the bitch payed for that._

"_Che, bitch..."_

_But I was not comfortable yet. Though the fight I swore I saw a pair of bloody red eyes, very familiar may I add, watching my every move like a hawk. Never leaving my body, trying to read me like the open book I once was. To prove some point he even hid his chakra, probably mocking me or something. Che, like I was a weakling he left behind._

_Just as I was about to turn around and face the traitor and yell for him to come out and confront me like a real man, which I wasn't so sure about, I felt the most terrifying thing a shinobi can experience. My body was frozen; pains getting much more intense, a feeling like your insides are burning. _

_And then it hit me, like a ton of bricks, forcefully slamming in my __overloaded__ brain. The big and bloody gash on my throbbing side was slit open with a Kanata filled with one of the worst poisons. The type of poisons that killed slowly but the pain was unbearable. Yes, right now I felt my screaming had a little compare some to the true feeling. Even I was never this cruel to use that inhumane poison._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Damn it Uchihaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_I could feel myself blacking out, despite me trying to stay alert to my biggest enemy. As the vision gave up on me, I could barely make out a shadow looming over my beat up body. Seconds later I felt a fleeting pressure of hands, gentle to my surprise or my mind was losing its focus, and then I felt like I was flying. Next moment, before I could say anything or even try to, I was out cold._

_End flashback_

And now all I could think was the pain running through me like a spreading fire, making me wince and bite my lips till blood came pouring. Nothing was worse than waking up with a splitting headache, everyone knew that. I couldn't nor did I want to picture in what shape was my body at.

It took me a minute to get my eyes to stop seeing stars and to realize I was moving but my legs weren't touching the ground. The air hit my face quite hard so it was safe to assume the person carrying me was tall and fast.

Then my vision came in contact with a black blob of feathery black hair with just a tint of blue, soft like a pillow. Then I felt my scarred legs being wound up around a pair of narrow hips, and my beat up arms around a the persons neck occasionally touching the well defined chiseled chest.

By the look of the hair and the alluring smell he gave off I knew just who was carrying me.

The one and only traitor of the village I called home, capturer of my fragile heart, the pain in my very being, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ok I am back again after quite some time, sorry about that, but I got some free time for school and everything to start this story. If you knew me, you would cry tears of joy to finally see me writing again. Anyway, I hope I don't disappoint, you like it…

OHH AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTION ON HOW TO MAK E MY STORY FLY FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME A NOTICE.

And of course review xD

Love, Shadowgirl


End file.
